Estranho romance
by Ayleen-Pendragon
Summary: Sirius volta da morte, e acaba percebendo que se apaixonou por alguem improvavel...muito improvavel.O que acontecera se ela responder aos seus sentimentos?e se não responder?Leia e descubra...


Personagens não me pertecem, pertecem a tia JoJo, que é uma tremenda egoísta porque quer tudo só pra ela!e além disso ela é uma folgada porque mataou o Sirius e deixou o trabalho de reviver ele pra mim....¬¬mais fora isso eu amo ela!!^^ Ah é...meu primeiro fic...Não me matem...o titulo e o sumario tão uma bosta..mais e daí??Não gostam?não leiam!!! To brincando...Leiam sim...Não tenho certeza de que vão gostar...Mais não custa tentar! Escolhi esse casal porque amo esses dois...Claro...Eu amo ainda maim D/G mais um casal raro as vezes vai bem...  
  
Sirius Black esta deitado em sua cama no Largo Grimmauld,olhando para o teto e relembrando as coisas que haviam mudado.  
  
Ele estava de volta.Sim.De volta.Por algum acaso do destino, ou porque, como disse Dumbledore, sua missão aqui neste planeta ainda não havia acabado, ele havia voltado. Foi uma volta meio conturbada, sabe?O véu o "cuspiu" para fora após alguns meses... Ele ficou um tempo desmaiado no chão daquela sala, e, um tempo depois um funcionário do mistério, por sorte, Arthur Weasley entrara e o vira.Sua primeira atitude fora chamar Dumbledore, que não pareceu surpreso ao vê-lo voltar da morte.  
  
Dumbledore havia trazido sua capa de invisibilidade e foi assim que saíram do ministério com destino ao largo Grimmauld número 12.Pouco depois de chegarem Dumbledore mandara uma carta enviada ao Sr. Ministro pedindo para que ele comparecesse à sede da ordem.Fudge, agora que acreditava em Dumbledore, resolvera se juntar a ordem da fênix, mesmo que não fizesse nada alem de ressaltar sua "importância" na comunidade bruxa e tentar fazer com que aceitassem seus planos para capturar comensais dos quais ele nem participava.É claro que ninguém jamais dava ouvidos a ele.  
  
O ministro se assustara ao reconhecer Sirius, mas Dumbledore pediu para ele se acalmar que toda a história de Sirius seria explicada.Fudge, como agora não era burro de desrespeitar ou desobedecer Dumbledore prontamente aceitou.História esclarecida, Sirius percebeu que estava estampada na testa do Ministro que ele não acreditara em 1 palavra proferida.Sorriu ao lembrar da cara de Fudge ao ouvir o diretor de Hogwarts perguntar se ele não acreditava nele.  
  
"Fléxibeki"(N/A:hehehehehe XD)  
  
-E então?-Perguntou Dumbledore com um meio sorriso  
  
-Bom...-Começou o ministro nervoso-Sabe Alvo...É que...-seus olhos correram para Sirius-é meio difícil acreditar na inocência dele.  
  
-Depois de tudo o que aconteceu em cima da historia do retorno de Voldemort- Fudge tremeu- Ainda ousa não acreditar em mim???-Sirius percebeu que Dumbledore falava com aquela sua voz de trovão propositalmente.O ministro não parecia ter percebido.  
  
-Não, não Alvo...Jamais...Nunca!!!-Falou num fio de voz parecendo um elfo domestico aterrorizado.  
  
-Ótimo...-Dumbledore sorriu.-Espero que marque uma audiência para comprovar a inocência dele, e, por favor, com direito a Veritasserum preparado por mim.  
  
-Sim, Alvo.Irei providenciar. "Fim do fléxibequi"  
  
Bom...a história foi esclarecida diante do ministério, sua inocência fora comprovada e agora ele podia sair livremente por ai sem medo algum e ninguém poderia dizer nada contra.é claro, havia os sinais de que ninguém acreditava nele ainda, já que sempre que sais algumas pessoas lhe olhavam com medo, mais ele não dava a mínima.  
  
Sorriu.  
  
Como era bom isso.Ser livre...Livre para poder sair.Ir aos lugares em que sentia saudades, ver as pessoas que gostava, visitar Hogwarts de vez em quando.Até mesmo sua casa não parecia mais triste e solitária.Depois que fora inocentado convidou Remo para vir morar com ele.Era bom ter alguém pra conversar no jantar, alguém para conversar sobre as noticias, alguém para dizer bom dia, boa tarde e boa noite.E agora ela estava limpa, haviam descoberto um jeito de retirar os quadros de seus familiares e substitui- los por quadros mais alegres...O quadro que ele mais gostava fora idéia de Dumbledore...Um quadro de Lílian e Tiago...O quadro mais especial de todos...Às vezes ficava parado observando o quadro.Como sentia falta deles...Podia passar horas apenas observando e conversando com o quadro...Mais não era nada comparado aos verdadeiros.Uma pessoa que adorou aquilo fora Harry...Abriu um sorriso enorme quando viu aquilo...Jamais iria esquecer.  
  
Também jamais iria se esquecer da cara de felicidade de todos ao revê- lo.Das pessoas chorando e lhe abraçando, dos rostos felizes marcados por lagrimas...Jamais imaginou que tantas pessoas lhe amavam daquela maneira.E jamais achou que uma certa pessoa iria chorar por ele.  
  
"Maldição! -se reprimiu em pensamento- Estou pensando na garota denovo!!!! De um tempo para cá estava pensando demais na caçula Weasley.Mais também, não podia evitar!Ela estava tão...bonita!Não entendia como alguns meses podiam fazer tão bem a alguém, mais fez a ela.Bom...Ela podia ter sido sempre bonita daquele jeito, mais achava que estava tão preocupado com seus problemas que não havia notado.  
  
"Bom-Pensou ele se espreguiçando -Amanha começa as férias de inverno e a família Weasley, Harry e Hermione irão vir aqui... portanto... ela vem também! Ai droga... denovo não! Continuo pensando nela!" -Concluiu derrotado antes de se levantar e ir se olhar no espelho.Suspirou de orgulho.  
  
-E você-Disse ao seu reflexo-Está cada vez mais lindo!  
  
De fato, Sirius agora estava mais lindo do que antes.(N/A:Meio impossível, mais ele estava!)Havia deixado seus cabelos curtos,mais com uma franja meio rebelde, estava mais moreno e sempre sorrindo.Estava tão lindo que tinha varias mulheres que, ao invés lhe lançarem olhares de terror no meio da rua, lhe lançavam olhares de cobiça e desejo.Já havia saído com algumas, pra tentar esquecer a ruivinha, mais não dava muito certo.Quando voltava dos encontros apenas conseguia encontrar cada vez mais qualidades na ruivinha e mais defeitos nas outras mulheres.  
  
Enquanto ia em direção ao quarto de Remo para lhe desejar boa noite se lembrava do sorriso de felicidade dela ao reencontra-lo no Largo Grimmauld, quando Dumbledore mandou ela, seu irmão Harry e Hermione para revê-lo,de seus cabelos ruivos,de seus olhos chocolates e de como eles brilharam cheio de lagrimas ao vê-lo,de sua pele, que Sirius imaginava ser alva e como desejava toca-la...de como-Foi arrancado de seus devaneios quando sentiu-se trombar com alguém.  
  
-Almofadinhas!Ficou cego??-Perguntou Remo no chão  
  
-Ah?O que?-perguntou Sirius ainda "boiando"  
  
-Perguntei se você ficou cego?-Disse se levando do chão.  
  
-Não Aluado...Estava apenas concentrado...  
  
-Concentrado em que?-Perguntou curioso.Era muito raro ver Sirius Black concentrado em algo.  
  
-Nada demais...-Respondeu-Bom, eu ia ao seu quarto pra te dar boa noite, mais já que já te achei digo aqui mesmo. Boa noite, Aluado!Durma bem!-Disse virando as costas e indo ao seu quarto.  
  
Remo balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.A cada dia que passava entendia menos seu amigo.  
  
Sirius mal chegou ao quarto e se jogou na cama.Não entendia como alguém podia tomar conta de seus pensamentos daquela maneira!!Droga!Mais ela parecia ser tão delicada...Harry uma vez lhe contara sobre o ocorrido na câmara secreta.Ele lhe disse que ela já havia se recuperado mais Sirius não tinha tanta certeza assim.Ninguém que tem uma experiência ruim com Voldemort, seja ele jovem ou velho, fica bem.Não...Vai carregar feridas pra vida toda, e Sirius odiou Voldemort mais ainda por isso.Gina iria sofrer para sempre e era culpa daquela cobra metida a humano!Harry também lhe contara que ela era apaixonada por ele...Mais...Será que ainda era?Bom...Se fosse...Iria ter que fazer ela esquecer-se dele!Custe o que custasse!  
  
Deu um sorriso divertido.Era o que faltava!Seu afilhado estava virando seu rival!Mais ela devia ter muitos pretendentes em Hogwarts...Sendo tão bonita!  
  
"Ai se algum daqueles pirralhos ousar encostar um dedo na Ruivinha!"-Pensou com o rosto contorcido em uma careta.  
  
E com este ultimo pensamento adormeceu, torcendo para que algum dia ela gostasse tanto dele como ele gostava dela.  
  
N/A:NÃO ME APEDREJEM!!!!!!!!!!!Eu falei que tava uma bosta...¬¬ De qualquer maneira..por favor...deixem reviews tah?digam se gostarm..se não gostarm...qualquer review vai ser uma motivação pra eu continuar escrevendo!Ah..agora é que ninguém deixa review mesmo...¬¬ Até a próxima!se ninguém me matar esfaqueada antes.... 


End file.
